


Kick

by Luninarie



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie
Summary: A musical reflection on Jaskier's and Geralt's relationship.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: MaMooRoo BIKM Bingo





	Kick

**Author's Note:**

> For the BiKM Bingo (January 2021)  
> Prompt: Kick

When reading the word « Kick », I automatically thought of one of the parts of a drum kit, the big one that you, well, kick. I decided to honour that instrument and to have it represent Geralt himself.

And then, each instrument got a role in a larger narrative. The harp is Jaskier, a delicate instrument singing and dancing around a lilting melody. The part of the piece where the drum disappears symbolizes the episode of their mountain break-up, where they drift apart. But then, the lovers reconcile, find themselves again and weave their rhythm around additional voices, among which a male choir arises: the witchers of Kaer Morhen, as a benevolent presence around Jaskier and Geralt.

The end of the piece is open to interpretation, with those three last hits of the drum. Is Geralt alone again? Did Jaskier die? Oh the angst… Or is it a way to salute the White Wolf’s resilience, his steadiness in an unpredictable life on the Path?

[Nuitarie](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie) · [Kick](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/kick)


End file.
